battle_nations_wiki_2_guildfandomcom-20200214-history
Code
If you are reading this you are probably here to join the guild. This is not our primary website, but it is still used occationally. And this is a link to Phoenixmoo's Wall if you need to post an image. ALL THE COOKiES Code of Conduct. ALL THE COOKiES welcomes active players, regardless of level, that are prepared to contribute to our shared goals of boss strike domination, fun, and social interaction. In an effort to promote teamwork and enhance the enjoyment of the game for the entire guild, members of ALL THE COOKiES will: 1. Participate actively in the game especially during boss strike events. *During boss strikes, daily participation is expected unless you've posted an alert in the 'Officer Board' section of the forums. We understand that life often intervenes in your recreational activities, but we appreciate that you put in a solid effort to assist the guild in reaching tier 10 and beyond. *Members are also encouraged to join in the social aspects of the game. We all benefit from the sense of camaraderie and team work that develops there. **The guild chat is an excellent tool for tactical discussions, requesting wimp invasions, and announcing resource availability. **The forums are a resource for game strategy, guild announcements, and longer-term discussions. Members are expected to check the forums regularly to stay updated on guild news. **Maintain a respectful environment in the chat and in the forums. Foul language and personal attacks against other members will not be tolerated. 2. Make their account in this guild their primary account. *It is not uncommon for players of Battle Nations to have multiple accounts. Membership in this guild requires that the player join with their primary account. *Additional accounts must be used solely for resource harvesting. 3. Strengthen their armies to best support the guild. This includes the following: *Manufacturing enough tanks and troops to survive the five days of boss strike activity without requiring such extensive repairs that you are unable to effectively battle. *Aggressively promoting these units to the best available rank by battling enemies, taking advantage of double & triple SP events, and using SP boosts to speed the process -- 20 merits you a 25% bonus for 15 mins or 4 nanos nets a 2x bonus for 30 mins (highly recommended). *Focusing on the best tanks and troops available. Boss strikes are won by owning masses of tanks, MG turrets, chuckers, wimps, and appropriate cannon fodder. Members shouldn't rely on one or two nano units as the cornerstone of their army. If your nanos are limited, check with other members to find out the best units to purchase. 4. Assist other members in strengthening their troops. We all benefit by having strong guild members fighting alongside us. *Members with R6 wimps or other high-SP units should offer invasions to guild members trying to rank their own troops, especially those without R6 wimps. *Garrisons should be built by members and stocked with R6 wimps so that other guild members can attack the garrison and gain SP. *Time permitting, members should offer sandbagging so that the attacking member can receive his or her troops back sooner. *Members with newly-acquired R6 wimps should refrain from equipping their wimps with the juiced attacks until the eve of the next boss strike. Other members attacking those wimps can avoid putting a plane in the front row, thus concentrating the SP on fewer units. 5. Improve their outposts to best support the guild. This includes the following: *Adding occupiable resources like propane tanks, coal plants, missile silos, and artificial ponds, as supplies of gold and resources permit. These may go largely unused outside of boss strikes, but if you don't have them at the start of the boss strike, it is probably too late. *Organizing shops and houses to maximize the amount of gold and XP extracted from them. *Minimizing the wasting of workers by watching depot efficiency and building roads. 6. Permit raids and occupations of their outposts by fellow guild members. *This will require that base defences be kept to a minimum or eliminated entirely, with the exception of garrisons as described in item #3. Place garrisons and other defences in an area where they will not cover buildings or decorations that are useful for occupation. *Permission to raid is assumed. Raiding does not hurt the player being raided and is a quick source of resources. *Permission to occupy is assumed for items that the occupiee does not actively use, such as spec ops or decorations. Buildings such as vehicle factories, refinement facilities, and resource mills should only be occupied after permission is granted. Respect the 'do not occupy' signs employed by some members. *Members should actively report in guild chat when they have resources available for occupation. This is especially important during a boss strike when the building or decoration yields the resource that is being donated. *Occupations should never be done by force. One R6 wimp or two troopers are sufficient for most occupations. A member should never have to risk their units to remove an occupation by a fellow guild member. *Any non-guild friends that kill a member's occupation should be instantly removed from your friends list. The guild has a zero tolerance policy on this behaviour. 7. Deny occupations of their outpost by non-guild members during boss strike events. *Guild resources are for the sole use of guild members during a boss strike and in the two-day lead up to it. Members are responsible for removing non-guild occupations during this period. *Outside of boss strikes, occupations by non-guild members are permitted. Be judicious when allowing non-guild occupations. Check that the player taking your resources is worthy of doing so. Players met during random PvP rarely qualify. 8. Assist other outposts whenever possible. *If your game time is limited, spending it assisting outposts may not be the most productive use of that time. The strength of the guild relies on team work and cooperation, however, so assisting when possible is encouraged. *Placing secondary resources, hospitals, repair bays, and other commonly-clicked buildings in the loading area of your outpost ensures that other members don't have to spend too much time finding the best stuff. Filling that loading area with housing and warehouses is bad form. *Use signs or other signals to indicate what you want assisted. The guild has adopted the blue flag to signify "do not assist". *Attacking enemy formations (raiders, silver wolves, animals) on other members' bases is encouraged as it allows two members to gain SP from the same occupation. 9. Promptly bring to the officers' attention issues involving the conduct of other members. *Many issues can probably be resolved though private messages between the guild members. *When this is not possible, officers will communicate with the involved parties and attempt to resolve the issue fairly and respectfully. *Issues should not be raised in a public forum such as guild chat as this may lead to divisions within the guild. Failure to follow this code may result in expulsion from the guild. Members will be given an opportunity to correct their behaviour. The decision to expel a member will be based upon the nature of the code violation, their response to coaching attempts from the officers, and their history within the guild.